


Beat the Heat

by Murder_Media



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Hebephilia, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, even though it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Amane's drill duties at Bullet's troop, he decides to have a little personal time with the young mercenary-in-training during a hot Summer's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> I don't ship these two, mind you. I just thought it'd be pretty hot if this happened. We all know Amane's a potential bisexual predator who is also a thot. This thing is gonna be two chaptered one out of the risk of inducing porn overload in some people.
> 
> Please enjoy, and don't forget to review and critique.
> 
> Warnings: Hebephilia, Lovey Dovey Dirty Talk, Baby Got Back and others.
> 
> I also drew Bullet, but due to Mori being a goddamn pervert without sense, I gave her bicycle shorts under her booty shorts and a fucking sports bra to keep her torpedo tits in place. However, those tits are B-Cups in this story unlike the usual DDs she sports.

The hot summer sun beamed onto their sweaty bodies; agitating and burning the skin of the lighter toned privates, and darkening the skin of the more naturally brown. They stood in formation- backs straight, postures utterly perfect and hands and arms by their sides; looking as if trained to near physical perfection by the non-perceptive eye.

But they knew- they knew that they were no more than weak, little insignificant specks of man to their instructor. Their  _guest_ instructor to be exact.

He was completely shaded from the blazing star and its beams of utter torment as if he were mocking the men. He held an umbrella over his shoulder, his clothes flashy- still somewhat traditional- as it also glowed with a slight air of intimidation under all of the excessive splashes of pink and green mawing its fabric.

His face held nothing but seriousness; cyan gleaming and shooting daggers into every man he set his eyes on. Either to seem tough or, unbeknownst to the more attractive, looking over their lean bodies, and humming merrily to himself at what he saw.

The dancer yawned, placing a pampered hand over his mouth to cover his action as he walked back and forth along the line of trainees. What to do with such lively, wiry men, he thought as he cocked his head to the side. He was told to give them a series of drills for the time being, follow up with a routine, and then finally a few laps around the field. All of which that will accumulate to over ninety minutes of rigorous training.

He was never really good at creating an activity for them to do as a warm-up. He usually started them right off with practicing Kagura and their moves around the oriental tower for a while until he let them disperse and do their own exercises.

Sighing, he rushed to the front of the line where the men and scanty amounts of women gathered, pointed at the first person there and proceeded to do the same to the others as he walked down the dusty aisle of ground and sand.

"One, two, three, four. One, two three, four. One, two, three, four..." he continued strolling past private after private spouting each individual number to them, expecting them to remember; halting if only a little for the occasional handsome gent he came across to give them a wink and a slight curl of his red lips.

"One, two...three..." He made his way towards the end of the long line and looked down at the last soldier. She stared up at him with large, orange eyes that held anticipation, annoyance and a little bit of contempt. This was little Bullet if he could recall; the youngest trainee in her squadron, and the eldest out of all the children that were taken in by these mercenaries. She was no older than 14, kinda tall for her age, and had more maturity and humility that many of the adults here try to achieve but failed miserably at. She interested him, and felt a little intimidated himself when he looked into those fiery eyes.

"Four..." he stretched out the last number as his gaze lingered on her for a moment before going back to the middle of the field, noting her puzzlement.

He cleared his throat, murmured something to himself concerning the heat and yelled out, "Alright, people! What we're going to do right now is simple; those who have been numbered as "One" will be doing five sets of push ups, those numbered as "Two" will do three sets of burpees, Three's will run ten laps around the field and Four's will do three sets of sit ups. After that, I want all of you to practice your dances! Honestly, all of you are a damn disgrace to that of the art of choreograph with those atrocious moves of yours! Now get moving!"

" _ **Yes, Sir, Nishiki Sir!**_ " They saluted and shouted with vigour as they got to their tasks. Those that were ordered to run stayed on the dusty trail while those assigned to workout their core moved to the grassy area of the field to stay out of the way of the runners. Amane watched the squadron huddle into different sects-as if naturally- and was satisfied with the results.

He ventured away from the troops, retreating to his usual recluse that he had asked for his clients to build for him so that he may watch the others from a distance. It was a little wooden hut not too big, nor too small; nothing but the spartan earthy brown of tree bark coloring its walls and a white hammock that hung in the corner.

He was disappointed with the design of the shelter himself, but he had to make do. Educating the likes of these novices in Kabuki & Kagura would only take another week or so, so why complain now?

Amane collapsed the flowery parasol and set it in the corner, making his way to the hammock and sitting down. Although tacky, it was rather comfortable when it came down to it.

He seldom watched the many soldiers perform their tasks diligently and dutifully; bored, and not very expectant of something out of the ordinary happening. As exhilarating as it was to command a whole troop of mercenaries, it did become rather tiresome.

It even became boring enough for him to even hope for someone to slack off from their training; this hopeful, yet pety thinking caused by his punishments for lethargy being rather...eccentric. Tripping someone up with cloth from his battle kimono, or wrapping a knot around their ankles to swing them around the field were only a few to name. It was deemed hilarious for the dancer, but rather terrifying for the other soldiers; it had only taken a few little scuff ups with some miscreants for the lot of them to get the memo. It irked him to some degree however; knowing that he just messed up the only fun part about his job.

Pouting if only a little, his eyes stumbled across the youthful girl from before, Bullet, giving one hundred and ten percent with her push ups while silently counting the number of reps on her lips. Amane smirked; she was always such a hard worker- dedicated and wanting to push her limits.

He liked her.

He liked the disobedience in her glares; he liked the way her usual scowl would deepen each time she saw him; he liked how she would clench her teeth at the sheer utterance of his name.

It was enticing, that dogged attitude.

Amane had always been a rather...open man. He never discriminated, and was always accepting of any gender to engage in a relationship with him. The only problem however, was that when it concerned age, there never really was a set limit, so he'd unashamedly attempt to fornicate with a young teen given the chance. Oh sure, he'd never try anything with someone below that of a mere pubescent, but he just loved teenagers.

He absolutely adored them- especially the ones who blossomed early.

Bullet was fortunately one of those blossoms.

She was well developed for an adolescent- so much so, he found it hard to believe she was below the age of consent. She had a wonderful figure- thick and curvy; just how he liked his girls. Her breasts were round, perky, and could fill his palms; her stomach lean, toned and a little wide. She was developing quite a bit of muscle as well. Something that he also liked, but hoped never got too excessive. She was bottom heavy too; the bicycle shorts she wore under her hot pants squeezing those plump thighs of hers. They shaped her ass quite nicely as well; the tight fabric making it large enough to have some dawdling eyes, like his own on her.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

She was too alluring- too forbidden. If he were to even try to touch her, they'd ship his ass right off to jail in a heartbeat. But he was careful- Amane was always careful with his younger lovers. Hell, even if he was sent to the slammer he'd find a way out anyways.

He snickered to himself, licking glossed lips when he saw the sweat glisten from her body as the hot sun beamed on her; her dark brown skin a beautiful contrast. He always wondered to himself if she was one of those african descents from cities like Ohkoto or Iwatsuchi.

Feeling his cock go stiff at the sight, he snapped out of his perverted musings to look down at the lump in his clothes. Amane frowned, thinking to rub this one out until a dastardly thought came to mind.

She interested him.

She was a diamond in the rough made from the purest carbon.

He wanted her.

He got up from the threaded sling and made his way towards the door, peeking only his head out so that none may see the growing bulge in his shorts. She was not too far off, so she could probably hear him from her position.

"Oh, Bullet!" he called, waving a hand her way.

The mercenary in training stopped abruptly upon her second set as her ears perked at the sound of her name. He rarely ever asked for a soldier to come see him, so what did he want her for? Groaning in dismay for the interruption of her exercise, she stood up and ran to the effeminate elder, stopped just short of his hut and raised her hand in salute; practically spitting out his superiority.

"Yes, Sir..." God, she disliked this man. She didn't hate him, but she sure as hell wasn't fond of him. He worked them to the bone like any instructor, but he just insisted on nothing but dance for some reason. Dancing this, singing that; parasols this, fans that...ugh...she wanted to punch this faggot in the face so hard he'd fly from here to Ikaruga, but she knew she couldn't- not without justifiable corporal punishment.

His smile was a cocky grin; seafoam orbs holding some mien of playfulness, and another emotion that she had trouble deciphering.

"I would like to discuss your...progress..." his voice unusually low and professional. He turned and motioned for her to follow. "So do come in."

Bullet froze. Her progress? She always pushed herself to the extreme until she was dead tired and soaked with sweat, so why now? Was she doing subpar these last few days?

"Y-yes, Sir..." she hurried after him, feet shuffling against the ground and holding her head low out of respect. This was it, she thought. She was going to be bumped to a different squad with less rigorous exercise and with people- at the very least- around her age range doing jumping jacks and childish activities like "Capture the Flag", or something.

Unknown to her however, the now overzealous Amane was cooing at her nervous behavior. She was so cute!

"Close the door behind you please; and lock it."

Bullet did as she was told; flicking the lock behind her then walking to the center of the room to face him once more; worriment evident on her face.

"Now..." started Amane. "On of the days I've been instructing, I have seen a tremendous amount of effort from you, Bullet; even more so than others." he watched the anxiety on her face wash away and be replaced with deep satisfaction.

"Thank you, Nishiki Sir!" she exclaimed, glad to know this wasn't any sort of demotion.

"And as a result, I do believe that you should be excluded from the usual routine for sometime..." Amane started circling the stout girl; taking in her robust, mature young body. "I have decided to teach you for today. Personally."

Bullet's contentment was immediately replaced with shock. "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Tis' simple, my dear." he began. "I want to teach you in the art of a new dance you've yet to learn." he stopped in front of her, knelt to her height and grinned. "One that I've been meaning to show you for a very long time."

Bullet resisted the urge to suck in her teeth. A dance? A fucking dance? She already had trouble memorizing the ones he already taught them, so why put even more weight on her shoulders?

"How...difficult is this dance...Sir?" She had trouble spitting out his title.

"Difficulty? Oh no, Darling! I can assure you that it is very easy. Any fool'd be able to do it! I just need your cooperation..." Such a conniving bastard he was indeed. Not that he didn't want to do this; he just needed to entertain himself for sometime. But he'll make sure to take care of his little Bullet as well~.

"Um... Of...of course..." She was getting only a little bit suspicious.

"Good, good, good! Shall we start?"

"Yes, Sir..." she stuck out her hand, rolled her eyes and waited for him to take it. She felt him grasp it in the smooth, oddly rough palm of his hand, and instead of a waltz or merengue throughout the oddly cold room, she was given something much different.

And that something felt incredibly soft, wet and exceptionally warm.

She glanced down and felt the heat rise to her face at the sight. He had her fingers in his mouth; the index and middle trapped in moist heat, and being cradled by the velvet of his tongue. Bullet cringed, feeling it twist and writhe between the gaps of her digits until he released them from his moist imprisonment, and began pressing little kisses to each knuckle.

"N-Nishiki Sir! What the hell...!" she tried pulling her arm away, but to no avail- he was surprisingly strong for someone of his stature. "S-Sir!" He moved higher, blissfully ignoring her pleas; his tongue peeking through perfect red lips to taste her skin. Much to his surprise, she tasted rather sweet- like bananas almost. He unconsciously made his way to her side, continuing his torturous little act further and further up her arm until he reached her shoulder. Amane nipped at the rough skin, making her flinch, and managing a little giggle out of him.

"Such a feisty one you are..." he mused, moving the collar of her jacket out the way to view the smooth dark column of her neck. "I'm so glad I picked you..." he chuckled, using his teeth to bite at her sensitive flesh. Bullet groaned, attempting to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but stopped when he felt her lick around the shell of her ear. "The dance I'm going to be teaching you, my dear..." he breathed, his other hand moving to caress her hip.

"Is one of flesh and raw emotion; the harsh flow of blood itself pounding rhythmically in our veins. It is a dance of passion- fiery passion that can only be quelled by the heat of two individuals engaged in said dance." he released his tight grip on her wrist; testing her to see if she'd run but was surprised that she stayed right where she was. Albeit, a little shaky, and turning her back to him.

"What...what the hell kind of dance makes you use your...well...everything?" She wasn't scared or anything; (okay, maybe a little) she just didn't know why he was doing this, or what purpose it was for. It quite obvious that it wasn't a dance at all. "I...I don't think I want to do this..."

Fuck, did he come on too strong? Amane scowled, angry that he let his accursed hormones get the better of him, and act on animalistic lust than that of a (Somewhat) young gentleman. She was more deserving; he needed to persuade her decision quick.

"My apologies; I suppose I went a little too fast. A dance such as this requires an invasion of personal space, I'm afraid. Which is why I only share it with my most precious."

Bullet's heart stopped. Her skin suddenly averse to the cold air of the room. "Most...precious?" she repeated his statement.

"That's right..." the hand that was still on her hip rode up her side- feeling soft, slick flesh until stopping under her clothed bosom. "I've been watching you for quite sometime, my dear Bullet. You have to be the most tempting flower amongst that garden of war. The purest bloom; a budding blossom growing within brown, sterile earth." he laughed, turning her head with a thumb to gaze into those beautiful saffron eyes.

"To put it simply, darling, I want you. I want to ensnare your beauty and make it mine. I want to teach you this dance of flesh- I want to teach you sensations I know you've yet to experience. So please..." he stared right at her and let the hand beneath her chest cup her breast. He squashed the mound against his fingers, for simple kneading would prove to be difficult with her sports bra in the way."Let me love you. I know that you're not the most chipper around me, so the least you can do is reconsider, no?"

She was confused whether or not to give into him- give in to his words and let him... "love her". Whatever that meant. She frowned, giving him a look of uncertainty and said, "I...still... I don't know. How are you going to..." the same thumb on her chin was placed on her lips to silence her concerns.

"Allow me to show you..." Amane whispered, parting her mouth a little before moving in for the kill and closing the distance between them by wrapping his lips around hers. Bullet stiffened while he sighed contently, pressing and molding his flesh against her own.

Eyes wide and face steaming, Bullet could swear that she was seeing stars; the feel of pouty and glossy lips causing a sudden bout of vertigo to overwhelm her senses. It felt so good, yet so odd at the same time. Her first kiss, shared- or rather stolen- with a man she barely, if at all, enjoyed being around! Her heart and body raged a war on one another, whether or not to either retract, or give in. It was confusing, it was weird, but her body eventually reigned supreme over her anxious second thoughts. She closed her eyes, fell to her knees, and pressed her hands against his chest.

Amane smirked when her signs of resistance ceased. He was getting her to relax finally- more willing to submit to his desires without much of a struggle. Pleased and somewhat eager, he stabbed his tongue through the tight seal of her lips and swirled it around the slick heat of her mouth, relishing in the unique flavor that soon followed from his actions. The dancer couldn't help but shudder a little, overwhelmed by her taste and by the fact that she tasted just like how he imagined. Spicy, sweet and smoky like cinnamon mixed with pumpkin brew; so sweet, so savory.

So addicting.

He angled her head a tad, poking her tongue with his own to entice the other to play. Happy to indulge in his little offer, Bullet fished her way into Amane's mouth while simultaneously wrapping her lips around his tongue; suckling and licking the slick muscle. He went along, a tiny moan escaping him as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her mouth while sneaking his hand away from her breast, down her stomach and around her hip to grope her full, yet supple ass.

Feeling his knee grow weary from supporting his weight on the wood floor, Amane sat down; bringing the younger girl with him without breaking their kiss. He crossed his legs, placing Bullet on his thigh as he moved his tongue through her mouth in deeper, longer strides- drool bubbling in both their mouths and pooling over their chins as the need for air became apparent.

Amane was the first to let go, slowly prying himself away from Bullet as quivering strands of spit gathered at their lips before he licked it away. Bullet whimpered, Amane staring down at her with a mischievous smile plastered on his painted face.

"Bullet..." he began. "How do you feel?"

"H-hot... It feels hot..."

"Really now? Where does it feel hot?"

"Between my legs... It feels..."

Amane moved his sights to the apex of her legs where denim met spandex and licked his lips as he moved his eager hand to cup the fabric that hid her innocence away from him. Using excessively long, decorated fingernails to run a trail up and down the seam of her crotch.

"Does it feel like that, my dear?"

"Ah! Yes, sir!"

He let that same smirk from before harden his feminine features into something more masculine as he continued rubbing her little core with feather like touches. He leaned down to her ear, blowing cold air against dark skin to heighten her arousal. "Do you want me to make you feel even better?"

Bullet gasped, arching her back as his hand came behind her to hold her steady. She struggled to stay still, biting her lip and wanting him to increase this strange sense of pleasure. "Yes, Sir..."

He laughed a little, stroking her harder before whispering, "I want you to do a few things then, love. Can you do that for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Amane's illegal escapades with Bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> Happy one year anniversary, pussy fuckers.

Bullet nodded eagerly at his request, her soft childish features promptly showing as she stared up at him with shimmering, anticipating eyes.

Amane wasted no time; who was he to reject a woman's wish? He lifted himself off of the floor to grab hold of the waistband of his shorts from behind. He peeled the material down to the backs of his thighs then brought his thumbs to the front to drag the stretchy fabric away from his cock. It hooked onto it for a moment until he pulled it down further, the elastic letting go of his dick with a pop, making it bounce a little.

He sat back down, wrapping his hand around his girth to give it a few quick strokes while Bullet watched intently, the young girl blinking curiously at the thing before her.

He caught her staring and couldn't help but tease. "Surely you've seen this kind of thing before, dear." he said, tracing a vein with his nail. "It shouldn't be all that surprising."

"No, it's just..." Bullet flushed a little. She has of course seen a man's penis before due to her bathing around nothing but men in her toddler days, but not many, whether erect or flaccid, could compare to his size. "You're kinda big..."

The dancer giggled, a little flattered by her indirect compliment. "Do you want to give it a little touch?"

"...I guess so." As peculiar as the cock looked, something deep within her consciousness told her to do **something** with it. She didn't know what, but something at the very least. She scooted a little closer to him, eyed it for a minute, then brought a curious digit onto the head—rubbing the slit with the tip of her finger. Amane let out a hoarse groan, the guttural noise deep and heavy on her ears.

She went on, thinking that he liked it, and allowed another gloved finger to join the other. They rubbed up and over the inflamed slit, each little move forcing some sort of strained noise from him.

Amane gently grabbed her wrist with a quaking hand—panting softly, and already mourning the light, yet subtle pleasure he received. He can't get off right now—not yet anyways.

"That's quite enough for now, darling..." Amane said. Oh, what to do with such a now willing little girl? The possibilities were practically limitless!

"I wanna do more with you, Sir." Bullet stated. "I still feel hot down there..."

"It shall be in due time, my dear." he reassured, petting her hair and letting his eyes trail down to her breasts. Now that was a sight he **definitely** wanted to see. "How about you show me your body, Bullet?"

"My body?"

"I wish to see you removed of your clothes. Will you do that for me, precious? Let me take a look at your beauty?"

"But... Hm..." Bullet hesitated, but was then reminded of the ache between her legs when she moved a certain way. "O-okay..." She sighed nervously and shrugged off the sleeveless jacket on her shoulders, leaving her only in her crop top, hotpants and spats. Amane watched with hawkeyes, the skin around her stomach darker in color compared to the rich caramel that was the rest of her body.

"Sir..." she whispered, feeling extremely exposed.

"Go on, Bullet," Amane coached, his hand tugging his length a little. "You're doing so good right now."

Bullet blushed and gave a curt nod. She curled her fingers under both her sports bra and top, but stopped due to her own timidness. She then remembered his words, and pulled both garments off her chest and over her head swiftly before bringing her arms over her bare breasts to hide them away from him.

She felt so vulnerable under his gaze, but that feeling was soon casted away when she felt his hand gently caress her arm in a soft grasp. She peered up at him, the cyan in his eyes dulling into pure, unadulterated desire.

"Let me see you, dear." Was all he said. "Let me see your beauty."

The trainee slowly lowered her arms, the tops of her mounds visible as she steadily brought them towards her stomach before revealing her breasts. Amane blinked, his eyes lingering over the round spheres of flesh. They were perfect for her—her nipples puffy and chocolate brown in color while the mounds themselves hung heavy from her chest and squished together above her folded arms. They accentuated her womanhood and served as a further reminder of how taboo his lust for her was.

"You're just as pretty as I imagined you to be..." said Amane, the hand on her arm moving to gently grope her left breast. "They're so big yet so soft. You are truly one in a million."

"Th-thank you, Sir..." Bullet's response shaky when she felt Amane's thumb brush over a nipple. She whimpered a little, her back arching when his fingers came along to pinch the pert bud. She heard him laugh a little and the feel of his other hand push at the small of her back to bring her closer to him.

"And like your body..." He chuckled to himself, moving his hand to the back of her head to thread his fingers through her unkempt hair. "I like that pretty little mouth of yours, too and I want to make good use of it." He tilted her head downwards so she could view his now angry erection. "Go on, darling. You do this, I'll make sure to rid you of your own problem, okay?"

"You..." Bullet blinked and felt her heart race at his request. "You want me to put it in my mouth?"

Amane nodded. "That's right, dear. I'm aching down here as well and I'll be more than happy if you helped it go away."

"B-but how do I...?"

The dancer snickered. "I'll coach you along the way, okay?"

Bullet said a hesitant "alright" before swallowing a lump in her throat and surveying his cock for the upteenth time. It was, like she noticed earlier, larger than most; the girth swelling in his palm, the shaft veiny, thick and shimmering with precome. Bullet couldn't help but frown, thinking to herself about how she would be able to stuff such a thing in her mouth. She leaned over, head over his lap as she placed both hands around the base of his cock, her left stroking it while the right angled it towards her trembling lips.

She looked up at Amane and leaned forward, gently swiping her tongue over the head and curiously lapping up the pre that seeped from his slit. She hummed at the taste, the piquant fluid not at all offending to her palate, but rather inviting. She licked and swirled her tongue up and over the tip while her fists diligently stroked his thick cock in jerky motions.

"Ah..." Amane moaned, a buck of his hips causing the blunt red head to pass by her lips and be caressed by her flattened tongue. She gently suckled around him, lowering her head and taking more of him as she went on. "God, Bullet... That's a good girl..." he whispered under his breath. He always gave his less experienced little ones encouragement when it came to things like sucking him off, or being ripped away of their virginity once they got to the main course. Bullet however was proving to be better than most adults or teens he's fucked in his lifetime, so it was only a matter of time when his compliments turned into more...lecherous endearments.

"Take it a little deeper, dear..."

Soon Bullet's hands traversed from their place on his dick to the insides of his thighs, the younger doing so to take more of his hot cock deeper into her mouth until it hit her throat. She gasped a little, surprised (and a little peeved) to find that she barely had him halfway down. Just do it, she thought as she breathed deeply through her nose. Relaxing her throat, she slowly, ever so slowly, took in his cock inch by steady inch.

Amane's eyes flew open, watching his dick slowly disappear from his sight as Bullet eagerly gobbled him down. He bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from yelling out. " _Bullet_..." he drew out her name. She started bobbing her head, the obscene, slippery sounds of slurping and swallowing only heightening his approach to orgasm even more. Most were unable to take him this easily, but she swallowed him down no problem, albeit with a gag here and there. If she keeps up at this pace he'll come sooner than he would like.

"You're such a good little girl... Doing this for me..." he scrunched his brows together, sending his hands atop her head to keep her little mouth on his big dick. "I can't wait to fill up your little kitty." he sighed, losing himself in the familiar convulsing muscles of a small, youthful throat around his aching cock. It felt so good—the tight cling of a teen's gullet always felt good. Their inexperience would greatly show in their aptitude at fellatio; the hesitance and strain of stuffing his dick down made their mouths almost as tight as an ass or a pussy.

Bullet had just about all of him inside by now; her nose scratched and tickled by the pubic hairs on his crotch, and brows scrunched together as she tried getting use to the full length of his dick in her mouth. She breathed, flattened her tongue and used her lips to suck and form a seal around the shaft.

"Good girl... Go a little faster for me..." moaned Amane, feeling her pace gradually increase soon after. "Ah... Just like that."

She lifted her head off of him temporarily to lick the shaft, tracing the veins lightly with her tongue before removing her mouth from him completely to suck at the sides and lick her way back up to suck the remaining precome from his slit. She was doing something right, it seemed—judging by her superior's moans and shivers, she was doing a decent job pleasing him at the very least. She quickly took him back into her mouth, one hand leaving his thigh to stroke whatever she wasn't sucking and felt the dancer's hips gyrate.

" _Damn_...I'm almost there. Bullet," Amane shook, his voice hitching as the pressure in his loins grew. "Don't stop, dear. You're way too good at this..." he weaved his fingers into her hair, eyes hazy and drooping as his climax grew ever so closer. With one good suck from the young girl, Amane moaned loudly—semen shooting from his cock and filling up Bullet's mouth.

The trainee's eyes widened, Bullet quickly raising her head to free herself from Amane's grip and take his dick out of her mouth. A streak of come landed on her face when she did however—a thick mark trailing along her bandaged nose and plump cheeks while the come that was in her mouth dribbled from the corners of her mouth and landed on the floor. Bullet grimaced, and was just about ready to spit out the slimy, slightly sweet tasting goop, but stopped when she felt a hand cup her chin. She blinked, peering up at the older man above her sheepishly before feeling her heart race at what she saw.

Amane stared down at her with a predatory grin, the arctic blue of his eyes darkening into a faint, yet deep cerulean. He licked his lips her way and motioned her to come sit back on his lap, his arms instantly wrapping themselves around her smaller form when she did so. He smiled devilishly at his newfound lover, his lipstick smeared from their previous kissing and his hair ready to come loose from its bun. It was all very surreal to look at for Bullet considering how this man had a thing about keeping up with appearances.

"C'mere..." Amane breathed, brushing a lock of hair away from Bullet's eyes as he stuck out his tongue to wipe off the white that coated her cheek. He felt her stiffen, but continued licking her—dragging his tongue across her cheek to savor his own taste before coming to Bullet's mouth to claim them once more.

Bullet groaned, the kiss itself making her knees weak, but was shocked when he felt his tongue move inside her mouth. Bullet furrowed her brows and attempted to pull away from the kiss, but Amane was persistent—one hand coming to hold her head in place while the other snuck its way to her chest to grope her chest. Bullet moaned then, her mouth widening just a tad which allowed more of Amane's mess to flow onto his own awaiting tongue. Once he drank down all of his jism, Amane removed himself from Bullet's lips and licked away a drop of white that still clung to the corner of her mouth. He placed a small kiss at the top of her forehead before bringing her body flat against his chest and grinding his spent cock against her ass to rouse it back to life.

"That was amazing, Bullet." Amane stated, massaging her scalp. "Surely you've never done that before, correct?"

Bullet shook her head slowly. "N-never." she whispered. Although sucking him off was weird and possibly the oddest thing she's ever done, it didn't really feel all that bad in particular. "Was it really that good?"

He laughed and said, "Your mouth is probably the best I've ever had."

Bullet pouted at the comment and turned her head a little. So there were others before her, huh? "Thanks, I guess..."

"Would you like me to make you feel good as well, my dear?"

The young girl blushed at his suggestion and nodded her head frantically. Just him saying that reminded her of her own neglected arousal which prompted Bullet to bite her lip. "Please, sir. I've been waiting forever!" she puffed out her cheeks.

Amane stifled a laugh at the needy, frustrated expression on her face. Why is she so adorable? It should be a sin for a girl to look this cute and this desirable all at the same time.

"Alright then, dear." he kissed her again. "Just stand up for me, okay?"

Bullet hastily did as she was told and shuffled her way out of Amane's lap, stood on her feet and stared down at the older man expectantly. Amane grinned and pulled Bullet a little closer to him while adjusting himself to sit back on his calves. He stroked her wide hips, feeling the jut of bone before leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss against her navel. He dipped his tongue inside the little hole before moving his fingers from her hips to the button of her shorts as he started peppering lithe, affectionate kisses along her toned stomach.

The trainee shifted a little at the feathery pecks, watching dutiful fingers unbutton her hotpants and pull down the fly. He yanked both her shorts and spats down slowly, allowing the remaining articles of her clothes to pool around her ankles. She was now only left in a simple pair of black boy shorts, a noticeable wet spot dampening the nylon fabric. Bullet crossed her legs in mild embarrassment however, not used to being so bare in front of someone, but felt Amane's hands spread her legs back apart.

"Oh no, Bullet dear. Don't do that." he chided lightly. "You're so, so pretty..." he smirked as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them far enough for the panties to fall down on their own. Bullet was completely naked in front of him now, Amane looking on in newfound lust and excitement as he felt his cock finally rise back to life when he saw her shapely thighs and the tuffs of silver hair that laid atop her mound. He gnawed gently into his lip and brought a tentative finger under her labia, wedging just the tip between the wet folds to circle her clitoris. Bullet stiffened, her hands instantly shooting to grasp Amane's shoulders so as not to fall over.

"That feels nice, doesn't it?" Amane asked.

"Y-yeah..." she replied.

The dancer went even further, moving his finger just right to press it firmly against her clit while using his free hand to reach behind his head and remove the pin from his hair, letting orchid locks fall over the middle of his back.

Bullet gulped at what she saw and attempted to look the other way. She didn't notice it before, but Amane was quite attractive when it came down to it. She felt that same finger rub up and down her slick opening, prodding gently at her entrance as he looked up at her flushed face. Her eyes were half lidded, one of her hands moving off of his shoulder to hold it to her parted lips, the girl attempting to suppress the noises that left her mouth.

"Such a lustful gaze you hold..." Amane smirked. He finally pushed the tip of his finger inside of her, her legs tensing and a tiny moan leaving her. "It really does make me want to ravish your little body. You look so good to eat right now." he said as his eyes drifted to her glistening pussy.

"Nishiki, Sir...!" she arched her back, more liquid pooling from her cunt and soaking his finger as a noise akin to a gasp left her. Much like the kisses they shared, it felt so odd, yet so good―the pleasure was warm and that warmth was spreading from her stomach to her privates. It was weird, but all she knew was that she wanted more. "Please, I..." her voice hitching as Amane's finger went deeper inside.

"Hm~? Something the matter?" he asked, attempting to keep his desires under control. It took every bit of his willpower to not throw her on the floor and fuck her until she couldn't see straight, but it was difficult not to do so. It was better if she called at least some of the shots before he winded up doing something he'd regret later on.

"I want to... I don't know, but I..." she trembled when he twisted the long digit.

"It's okay, Bullet..." he kissed her thigh, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Just relax, and I'll take care of you, okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir..."

"Good girl." Amane carefully slid his finger out of her weeping sex and tasted the hot fluid, moaning delightfully so at her rich flavor. He then put one hand on her hip and the other behind her left knee, nudging it gently to silently tell her to lift it up. She took her foot out of the jumble of clothes around her ankles and did so, but blinked owlishly when he raised it high enough to hook it around his neck, unsure of what he was planning on doing next.

Amane gazed longingly at the prize in front of him, a roar of excitement swirling in his eyes when he kept peering at her slick heat before edging a little closer and dragging his tongue lightly over her clit. A loud, high pitched whine escaped her after that, the knee of the one leg she was standing on buckling and threatening her balance. Amane continued, thinking that she liked it, and did it again except this time using the same finger he teased her with to penetrate her once more, moving the digit ever so slowly inside of her.

"You poor thing," Amane said between licks. "Your little kitty is practically dripping wet. I made you wait for so long." he closed his eyes and flicked at her opening before gently suckling on her sensitive bud. Fuck she tasted so good...

Bullet gritted her teeth, a string of needy cries and mewls flying from her mouth as her instructor lapped and sucked on her clit. She wasn't sure how long she'd able to stand without falling over on herself, the pleasure so immense that she wanted to go limp and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She felt him add another finger inside her, moving just a little bit faster to keep her mind floating on cloud nine.

"S-Sir, it feels so good!" Bullet cried out.

He stopped pleasuring her with his mouth to look at the way his fingers moved inside of her, the walls of her heat clenching around him so tightly he couldn't help but wonder how she'd feel around his fat cock. "I know it does, darling." he calmly stated. "My cute little girl, so good for me." he said that more to himself than anything else as he went back to tasting her hot little cunt. He let his tongue join his fingers, moving the slick muscle gently inside her as he listened to Bullet's sobs and whines.

"Something's coming...!" she suddenly cried out.

Amane smirked in satisfaction—already coming this quickly? How cute, he thought. He sped up his movements and went back to licking her soft kitty, his lips back to suckling gently on her clit and his hand adding another finger inside of her to bring her the release she so desperately needed. It wasn't long before he had the younger teen coming, her juices gushing from her young pussy and trailing down his wrist.

Bullet could hardly believe that such pleasure existed—her eyes were wide and her pupils were blown, her previous mewls of euphoria turning into shrieks of pure rapture. She rode out her first orgasm long and hard, her hips moving in time with Amane's tapering thrusts and tears brimming in the corner of her eyes as she finally lost her balance and let her leg fall off her superior's shoulders. Amane wedged his fingers out of her and caught the younger girl in time before she hit the floor, wrapping his arms around her robust frame as she instinctively rested her head against her chest. She panted heavily, the dancer assaulting her dark neck and plump cheeks with more kisses as he showered her with praise and adoration.

As much as he wanted to fuck her, he concluded that it was best to wait another time out of fear that the girl may or may not pass out on him if he even tried. Yeah, his member was at full mast and practically dripping with precome, but he's already gotten a blow job out of her and he could just jack it off when he sent her back outside.

"You were so good, Bullet. Such an amazing performance from such a guileless maiden." he purred.

"Yuh huh..." Bullet had a very lazy almost dopey smile on her face, the teenager still wrapped up in her endorphin filled haze. "Nishiki, sir...?"

"Yes, Bullet?"

"Do you think we can do that again someday? All of that felt awesome."

Amane thought about it for a moment before a devious smirk played on his lips, his dick somehow getting even more hard as he thought of the many things he could do with this girl.

"I don't see why not~." he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not be fucked enough to do a thorough edit on this shit. I need a betareader, but I don't think anyone who reads my crap could also be fucked enough to do it.
> 
> Also maybe when I'm in the mood I'll do a special, filler chapter. I honestly don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go to Hell for this.


End file.
